Memories of the Wanderer
by Swordman Beliefs
Summary: This is the tale of a man cursed to see the memories of the Wanderer so he may be the mans last attempt to stop himself follow him as he hunts the wanderer to end his own suffering. M for violence and Language Gore to.


**A/N This is it the memories of the Wanderer preview chapter.**

**Disclaimer don't own Diablo just Jace from this tale enjoy.**

Tale of the Cathedral

The cold night air bit at me as a knife to a piece of pork as a trudged down the trail towards my next job at the new Kings command. I spat at that since I was a mercenary someone that could only did jobs for themselves and though I knew the pay would be good I was aggravated. But it was late and I tired from my journey from my home in the city of Lut Golein the place always needed a mercenary. That's when I saw the tavern it was as if it just appeared I shrugged and quickly walked to the door and entered, and as I looked around I saw that it was filled with a few men and then my eyes fell upon a man.

The man sat his eyes veiled by his hood while grasping a sword he seemed to barely have the strength to hold. His eyes were haunted as if he fought for his very life at every moment as if his past had led him so close to madness that he was forever at the brink. It was because of this look that I found myself drawn to this man my own past as a mercenary had left him with memories he would care to have forgotten. I walked towards him sitting down and ordering a drink from the tavern keepers daughter a beauty in her right with her sultry curves and long black hair and the eyes that seemed to draw you in. As she walked away to get my drink I turned towards the man and gave him my best attempt at a smile.

"You seemed a bit down so I ordered a drink for you as well." I stated hoping to get something other then his soulless eyes.

"Your kindness is wasted on me warrior I have no need for pity." Was all he said then he turned and looked back at the window.

It was then that I noticed that the window was open which for one surprised me due to the fact it was winter and yet the chilling wind seemed to not enter the tavern nor bother its guests it seemed strange but I ignored it and turned to see the man looking at me his eyes seeming to glow for a moment and I felt my self flinch in what I could only think of as…Terror.

"You're a Mercenary correct?" He stated this in his strange voice and I nodded, "I have a tale if you are willing to hear."

I only nodded my head and the man gave me a smile that seemed even more haunted to me then before. Then he reached forward and grabbed the ale that the girl had brought while I must have been looking at the window and sipped it.

"This is the tale of myself and two of my friends one of many that I know will be forgotten by the men of the village I…" He paused then smiled. "_Saved_." The way he said that caused me to question that.

"My name is Dran that's all you need to know and I am…Was a warrior of King Leorics army I had left my home of Tristram to fight in the Madness wars that he ordered after his sons kidnapping. They were nothing but suicide but I was loyal and I fought but soon I found myself forced to return after I learned of my home being attacked." He paused and looked up at the ceiling. "In hindsight I was better off fighting in those wars for what I returned to was a Tristram besieged not by Humans but something far worse."

I looked at him and he looked back at me, "What was attacking the town?" He chuckled at my question then gave me his most sinister smile yet. "Demons."

I recoiled, demons, he had to be pulling my leg but the look no this man was speaking truth and that made me reach for the cross in my pocket I had seen things that made me want some sort of comfort the little thing was all I had but it would do.

"I arrived and found that I wasn't the only to return for my old friend Raven also arrived she was beautiful with her long red hair and body that all ranger seem to posses but she with more abundance. Along with her was another man that I knew little of he was a dark skinned a Vizjerei Sorcerer known as Malak he had come to the town looking for the ancient knowledge our cathedral held."

He then stopped and looked at the darkness his eyes seeming to shift as he remembered something.

"It was then that we ventured each for their own reason Raven for the sisterhood myself for my home and friends and Malak for knowledge and wisdom. But as we neared the church I heard the groans of a man that was on the verge of death he seemed to have been slashed open from shoulder to hip it was in it self a miracle that the man had survived this long. I remember the sight of his organs barely staying within him. He then told us of the Archbishop Lazarus how he had led them deep into the labyrinth and led them to their slaughter against a demon known as the Butcher."

He smiled darkly at the name and I felt myself drink the ale again as the name itself…_The Butcher…_It sent chills into your very soul. It was then that he reached out and placed his hand onto my shoulder I looked at him in shock as he smiled.

"Now I could continue this tale and let your imagination work the Butcher into your mind but I happen to believe Terror such as him should be remembered and seen. So I'm going to use a special thing I learned deep in that hell. Let me show you what I and my comrades saw let me show you that terror."

Then I felt it the burning that seemed to burn my very soul I tried to pull back but it was to much and I felt the pull and then everything was dark. It was then that I awoke to find myself inside a dark old cathedral my eyes trying to adjust to the new light. I reached to my sword and found that it had vanished for a moment my mind froze as it tried to process what had happened I felt myself losing it but kept myself calm years of fighting in battle had made me able to think on my feet and I would be damned if I would freeze here. It was then that I heard footsteps approaching my location in the strange cathedral. I quickly turned my eyes set on the noise and from the darkness I saw them.

The first I noticed was the only woman of the group she was tall about 5'6 with the attire of a rogue which consisted of a long green hooded cloak a leather Jerkin Vest of red and a skirt that allowed free movement. She wore knee high boots and in her hands was a strung bow and knocked arrow the quiver hung from a tight string and laid across her back allowing quick access to the almost bursting quiver. But the most noticeable feature was her emerald green eyes and long dark red hair and her angular yet eloquent face she was in all words a warrior goddess.

The next person had to be one of the Vizjerei he looked and wore the robes of one of their kind and I growled as I watched him. I had in many a battle ran into their ilk and had almost died due to it. This one was dark skinned hell he was as black as night with elegant blue robes and silver runes spreading around the fabric. I knew what they were used for the things had said to take a sword strike like it was a stick. There was also the fact he held a smooth staff covered in sliver glowing runes and on his belt were various potions of magic and healing. He walked with a flowing step and seemed on guard as his gray eyes scanned the darkness.

The last member of the group was a strong looking warrior his gait and clothing screamed it since he reminded me of the battlefields that I myself had fought in. He wore a chain mail shirt with a leather jerkin over it his arms were bare allowing muscle to show. He wore black breeches that went down to his black boots that seemed well worn from travel. In his hand was a long sword its steel was high quality and seemed to gleam in the darkness and on his left arm a strong looking shield that was made with such care that it was a work of art. His face was handsome if you were a lady and his hair was black but cut short. His eyes were similar to mine but green instead of blue.

All in all the group was a good one though a warrior could protect the group so the ranged ones could land well placed hits while the Vizjerei could cast spells to protect and heal the other two. All in all they were a great choice to work with if facing a small group of warriors or a Wendigo but why they were in a church and so heavily armed eluded me.

It was then that I heard a horrible skittering noise followed by sick hisses I spun in time to see strange creatures blood red in color and covered in bloody fur and long claws charge the group. The group was quick the woman launched three arrows two connecting to the monsters but more came till a wall of fire blocked them off causing them to hiss and some to burn away it was then the warrior attacked his blade slicing left then right killing with the ease that only a soldier could. The battle was over in moments the little creatures laid dead all around I let myself breath again then listened as the three began to speak to one another.

"That was easier then the last time they attacked." It was the woman's voice clear and filled with determination.

"We are figuring out their tactics and their attack patterns I doubt this will continue though the deeper we get the harder they become to kill." The Vizjerei mumbled this as he walked.

"They will continue to get stronger now lets move HE is still down here and much deeper." It was the warrior and the amount of hate in his voice made me frown.

He wanted vengeance and he was fighting demons apparently I may not have been the best thinker but I knew that was foolish. I followed them as they descended occasionally a demon or two would appear and die very quickly but it wasn't till the third floor that the demons vanished and the three tensed. It was like the entire floor was dead yet I could feel the pressure of some unknown evil filling the room.

It was as we closed in deeper into the dark corridors that they reached a separate chamber the room closed off by a large wooden door. The warrior took point drawing his sword and shield as he closed in on the door while the woman drew her bow and arrow at the ready position and the Vizjerei began to weave a strange spell. It was then that the warrior opened the door and what I saw then was something only a twisted nightmare could produce. The room was covered in corpses some hung from hooks their flesh methodically skinned off and limbs missing like I'd seen in a Butchers shop when the man had yet to prepare the meat. Their were countless corpses many hung but some lay on the floor their intestines spread on the floor from the huge gashes in them.

I vomited on the floor at the site and turned to see the woman do the same and the Vizjerei holding it back the warrior only grit his teeth and swore loudly. But it was then that I felt the same chill return this had been done recently and as I looked at the ground I saw bloody foot prints on the stone floor. Except these footprints were huge no human could make these and as I realized this I heard a voice that sent a thousand daggers into my soul.

"_Ah…Fresh…Meat!"_

I turned to see a thing that only the nightmares of hell could create. It was as tall as the chamber its skin blood red its bulbous stomach covered in a bloodied apron that was strapped on. On its head were two long and wicked horns that scrapped the ceiling its arms were bare revealing arms thick with rippling muscle and hands that had long sick looking claws. That's when I saw the Demons weapon, it was a huge meat cleaver covered in the blood of the poor saps that had been in the room the thing was most likely a two handed axe for a man but the beast held it in its right hand with out any exertion evident. I looked at the beasts face and it was the ugliest thing I have ever seen its face was scrunched up in a sadistic sneer and its burning red eyes only added to the fear and revulsion I felt.

Te warrior was the first to act as he drew his sword and then charged while the other two began to fire off their ranged attacks. But as the fireballs and arrows hit the demon it just laughed and charged forward as it swung its cleaver down towards the warrior who leapt to the side at the last moment sparing himself a quick death. Then the demon charged the Vizjerei who was summoning a powerful spell as he finished conjuring he bellowed it out.

"**Firewall!"** in a flash the area in front of the demon blazed and a wall of flame rose from the ground right on the demon. It was silent for a moment I thought maybe they had done it but as the Vizjerei turned his back I saw a shadow in the flame I couldn't stop myself from crying out a warning but I soon saw that the woman had as well.

The Vizjerei turned just as the demon exploded from the flame its eyes blazing and flesh only slightly cindered.

"_Fire is where I was born Mortal!"_ The demon then grabbed the Vizjerei by the body and lifted him like nothing reared back and with a bellow throw the man.

The Vizjerei screamed then slammed into the wall and slumped he was alive but the blow had knocked him into the darkness. The demon laughed at the now unconscious man until the warrior appeared from the flames his figure covered in a burning cloak he had grabbed from the woman. He drew his sword and with a roar himself he slammed his sword into the beasts shoulder.

The demon roared in agony as the warrior quickly drew a dagger and jabbed it into the demons side the monster roared and reared back reaching for the man shaking its great form in its anger until it got its left hand on the warrior off him as the demon prepared to squeeze the mans life out though an arrow flew into its eye sending blood spraying as the beast screamed in absolute agony while swinging its cleaver around in pain.

The warrior recovered quickly then drew his shield and picked up his sword and charged the beasts legs slashing at the tendons on its tree trunk like legs. This angered it further and the demon concentrated and swung the warrior noticed and raised his shield. I watched as the cleaver hit the power behind the blow bending in the shield till it reached the cleavers flats then as the Beast laughed its deep laugh the warrior struck swinging his sword with all he had and severed the demons hand at the wrist.

The demon roared in agony blood pouring from its severed hand as it started retreating back but as it did two arrows hit its knees from behind they seemed to do nothing till they exploded blowing the demons knees off causing it to fall backwards in a agonized scream its legs two feet from its body from the blast. It then tried to crawl with its one good arm only for it to freeze and then smashed by the now conscious Vizjerei who had a small amount of blood pouring down his face.

The demon roared in anger and pain a it was nothing but a torso now and I was shocked at how it still lived with the amount of blood it had to be losing. It was then I saw the warrior now holding the beasts cleaver in his two hands and moving towards the downed beast.

"You enjoyed using this on those men well then let me enjoy using it on you." With that he raised it above his head and swung down the demon only grinned as the blade came down and with a sick sound beheaded the demon.

Then all was quiet the demon didn't move it was dead but a part of me just couldn't believe that and I moved closer knowing that it couldn't touch me that this was all a memory that the man wanted me to see. Then just as fast as the vision had entered me it vanished and I found myself back in the tavern and looking the man in his now red eyes of the man.

"**Did you like what you saw?!" **It said while standing its eyes evil and full of malice.

I fell back my hand on my sword and my eyes taking in my surroundings and I had to stifle a gasp. The tavern was in ruin the men I had saw now took the forms of smiling corpses that rose holding their weapons and the servant girl now stood next to the man but had scaly skin black eyes wicked teeth and long wicked claws. It was then I realized that the things I'd seen now had followed me out the nightmare had come to me.

"Demons!" that was all I could say as they attacked.

They were fast strong and every slash I made seemed to make them laugh in their hollow voices. I tried to escape the demonic corpses and slammed through the ruined door sending pieces of rotting wood flying into the cold darkness of night. I realized that it was raining as the rain drops slammed into me with the gale force winds and I bit back a cry of pain as the creature that had followed me out slammed into me causing me to slide in the muddy ground.

"Damn You!" I roared as I stabbed the beast in the face and smiled as it slid to the ground with a sickening sucking sound as my blade pulled out of its skull.

It was then that the demoness walked out along with the man who was at the front his face hidden by the hood of his robes.

"You are strong mortal but so were many others. Lilium please finish him for me." With that he vanished in the rain leaving me to face the demoness.

I lifted my sword noting the many ghouls that now surrounded me and the demoness that smiled sadistically at me with hints of blood lust evident.

"_I will enjoy eating your flesh and torturing your soul human."_ Her voice was like a sheet of steel being scrapped by a sword and I winced but stood ready for the demoness.

Then like a arrow from a bow she sprang her claws going for my face I blocked but got nicked across the eye by the claws and winced as blood blocked the vision of that eye but I countered quickly with a slash happy to hear the scream of the demon bitch as my sword caught her throat but it was short lived as the ghouls moved in and forced me to quickly defend myself. They were relentless as they slashed and bit but I held on till I reached the end of the ravine over looking the forest below.

It was then that the demoness I thought dead attacked she leapt at in her fury sending us both falling down the ravine and into the darkness of the forest but quick thinking saved me as I flipped the bitch and stabbed her in the chest then used her corpse as we fell as a buffer making her body hit the trees as we fell all the way down and hit the ground hard.

I felt myself slipping the wounds from the battle and the fall catching up and as I got into a sitting position leaned against a tree I made out a silhouette of people coming my way and then I knew nothing.

(Inside Akara's Tent)

"That's it my entire story till up here and I am happy to say that you saved me and I get to see another day." The wounded man said as he smiled slightly at her.

Akara smiled back at him and took in his appearance, he was as young as he said with black hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed haunted by something. His face now sported three clam marks across his eye not blinding him and adding a sort of rugged handsome look. He was bandaged and wearing his breeches but his chest was well toned all in all a good looking man.

"Good to hear now since I know your story let me introduce myself I am Akara High priestess of the sisterhood of the Sightless Eye." She bowed and he smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you I am Jace Zariel mercenary that needs a job." He then smiled and extended his hand. "You need help fighting these demons right well then for saving me you got my sword."

Akara thanked him and told him to rest as she left leaving him alone. There his smile vanished and his eyes became dark and he clenched his fists as the memories assailed him again.

"It's the least I can do giving it may end the Memories of that bastard from messing with my head." With that he closed his eyes and prepared himself when he could fight it would begin.

**A/N: There we go my trailer chapter a bit of a what do ya think I will wait for reviews and if I get enough of them I will continue this tale and hopefully it shall be epic.**


End file.
